


Corruptive Love

by FestivalGrey



Series: Mismatched Lovers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Original Fiction, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Summoning, Teratophilia, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a woman summons a monster and has his kids, monster fucking, not my characters, she ends up basically in love with her summon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: She's summoned and tamed a massive bestial creature--one with a knotted cock and an insatiable sexual hunger. He wants to try and breed her, so she figured that there's no harm in letting him go at her. After all, human and summon can't conceive, right?...right?Written for my friend Puptini. It stars her characters and takes place in Mismatch, a fantasy world of her own creation. Links to her profiles are in the author's note!





	Corruptive Love

The thing no one had ever told Annie about summons was their _musk._

Yeah, they went on and on about how angry they could be when first summoned—how they often turned on their summoners. (Annie herself had a sizable trio of scars on her belly—leftovers from when her own summon, Lustre, had nearly gutted her during his initial calling.) There were warnings on the effects of being merged with them too long, on the corruptive effects that their touch—normal or, ahem, _intimate_—could have on the human body.

But man. Nobody ever mentioned the scent.

It probably changed from summon to summon, Annie admitted. Not everyone had a six-and-a-half foot bipedal mustelid living in their home. But Lustre’s musk—a heavy, almost humid sort of scent that permeated their abode—was impossible to ignore. It was earthy and pleasing, and bespoke the primal lusts of a beast in rut. To be frank, Annie herself was more than a little affected by it.

She wouldn’t be the first. There were monsterborn in the world—a part-bestial, part-human race caused by the union of summon and man. To the best of her knowledge, it took special potions and herbs to make such unions compatible.

_So you might as well try,_ part of her mind teased her. _There’s no chance of getting knocked up without those potions. Just enjoy the raw, primal monster cock you have at your disposal…_

Annie often shook her head at such notions, but sometimes, when she saw Lustre tromping around, his cream-and-umber fur standing out and his enormous sheath resting in its place on his loins, she got a bit… distracted.

—

Touching herself around Lustre seemed weird, so Annie had come up with a solution: merge with the beast.

That was the key benefit of a summon. The summoner could fuse with it, taking on aspects of their strengths. When merged with Lustre, Annie’s limbs changed—her legs sprouted creamy off-white fur, shifting from human knees and ankles to a digitigrade structure. Her arms grew darker fur, her hands ending in cruel-tipped claws, and Lustre’s floppy ears replaced her own. Small fangs crept into her mouth, and the scars on her stomach darkened.

Under normal circumstances she made use of this form’s extra strength and agility in combat, but for today, she delighted instead in the sensory improvements. Every touch seemed to build in her like a hot coal or ember.

“Nnnnn, fuck,” she grunted, idly stroking her folds. Her newly clawed hands required delicacy when she masturbated, but the fur coating them was an additional stimulus she greatly enjoyed—and it didn’t take much to imagine that was Lustre’s fur dragging over her slit and clit, not her own.

“H-hhhnnh,” she grunted, eyes shut as she lost herself in fantasy. She pictured herself, bent over, plowed by her summon—taking the beast’s giant cock, feeling it sliiiiiiide in. She grunted as she pictured the knot at its base swelling up inside of her, tying them together; she blushed, imagining the feel of his fur against her bare skin, the low rumble of satisfaction he would make after pushing into her, the unflinching bestial rhythm he would rut her with—

Annie rubbed furious circles over her clit with her fur-lined finger and shuddered, gasping, as she came, the orgasm rippling through her body, sending shocks and aftershocks like a quake. Afterwards, she leaned back, basking in the afterglow, and idly musing on how recently, whenever she merged with Lustre, her already-considerable arousal spiked to even higher levels. She suspected he was undergoing some sort of heat, and that it was affecting her own libido while merged.

_Poor Lustre, _she thought, idly stroking her outer folds with one finger as her body still rocked with post-orgasmic bliss. _So eager to breed…_

—

Not long after she took to pleasing herself while merged, Lustre began making advances on her: exhibiting his erect cock, rubbing up against her, showing off his stature and strength in courtship displays.

Annie would have been lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she found him tantalizing. The more forward and insistent he grew, the more she considered it. _Without those potions, there’s no chance of pregnancy,_ she reasoned. _Completely harmless. Consequence free. Why not?_

One day she had marveled at the size of his knot, turning over those questions in her head, and came to a realization: she really, _really _wanted that monster’s cock inside of her.

The first time she let him take her, Annie barely had time to strip free of her clothes and brace herself against the wall before he started rutting her. Lustre was strong and confident, draping his forearms over her shoulders while lining up his cock with her slit. He pushed in, surprisingly gentle at first, but before long, the pace was so fierce and so forceful that it was all Annie could do to stay standing. His cock hammered in and out of her, fast and faster still, and his sheer monstrous _girth _had already outshone anything she had experienced before.

Oh, this was a thousand times better than fantasizing. No doubt about it.

As both of them got worked up, she could feel the dark magic inside Lustre thrumming; it was reacting with her own. It wasn’t for no reason that summoners were called ‘tainted,’ the dark power of their summons taking seed within them. At the moment, it was reinforcing Annie’s debacherous experiences even more, creating a positive feedback loop that filled her body with a fiery, passionate thrill. Any concept of this being a one-and-done fling or experiment were quickly dying away, hammered into quietude with each of Lustre’s ferocious poundings.

_You love it,_ Annie’s mind taunted herself amidst the euphoria. _You love being fucked by a big, horny beast. _

She could hardly deny it.

After several minutes of sexual fervor, Lustre cried out with a sound that was half-snarl, half-howl, hilting all the way into his summoner’s pussy. As his thick cum spurted into her, Annie groaned as she felt Lustre’s cock swell at the base.

_He’s knotting me,_ she thought giddily. _I’m being knotted by my own summon._ The knot swelled and swelled, growing bigger and bigger, and before long, Annie’s pussy—which was already stretched farther than it ever had been, thanks to Lustre’s enormity—was made to accommodate an even bigger occupant. The feeling of being stretched, the heavy cum that was plugged up inside of her, the self-satisfied murmur that rolled out of Lustre, and the sheer presence of his cock in her was too much, and Annie shuddered as she came, barely capable of supporting herself.

Lustre churred happily and leaned down to reward her with soft, tender licks on the side of her neck—more affection than he usually showed. Annie, for her part, had to chuckle at him.

_Silly Lustre, _she thought. _He thinks I’m a proper mate._

—

Lustre’s heat—or whatever it was—was not satisfied by that solitary encounter. In fact, he grew hornier than ever, propositioning Annie for sex almost daily. She wasn’t exactly lax to indulge him, either. His bestial energy, his enormity, his knot; they all spoke to her likings, and sometimes there was nothing better than to give yourself in to be rutted and filled by a massive beast. Each time, she felt the low, corruptive pulse of dark energy playing about her; it seemed to be slowly growing the more regularly they laid together.

Despite his typical ferocity, Lustre was changing in ways. The summon was an enormous, mammalian hunter with fierce claws and fangs and crimson, scar-like markings on his face and his sides. But despite his typical ferocity, he was growing outright doting of Annie. After they fucked, he sometimes curled up against her, rumbling with happiness. He was acting more protective of her, too, and sometimes trotted after her with a mix of concern and interest.

Annie didn’t mind. In fact, she was dealing with her own changes. She’d grown lethargic lately, and her breasts were tender. She’d found herself feeling bloated on occasion, and she’d missed a period.

She was well-aware of what all of these situations suggested, of course, but dismissed them easily. Humans and summons couldn’t just conceive out of the gate. It needed more than that.

Or that’s what she thought until she was woken in the middle of the night by a small but impossible-to-ignore twinge in her womb. Staring down at her own belly in a mix of surprise and distress, she caught sight of Lustre across the room smiling at her belly.

The following morning, frantic research had confirmed something that left her reeling: while many monsterborn were conceived with the help of potions and medicines, regular sex with a summon ended up corrupting the body as the summon’s taint tried to fashion it into a suitable vessel for bearing offspring.

Lustre’s energetic campaign of sex hadn’t just been to breed her—it had been to make her _capable _of breeding with him. And on both accounts, he’d succeeded.

“Oh fuck,” Annie whispered to herself.

Her next few days were spent in a hyperactive haze of worry. What would happen? Would she be able to have normal kids again, or was she too tainted? Her kids by Lustre _would _be monsterborn, right? Would she have a whole _litter?_

As worries and distress piled up in the mind of the new mother-to-be, her bestial babydaddy kept a cool head. Finally, one night when she was fitfully tossing, unable to sleep, he slunk into her bedroom and curled alongside his breeder.

Annie’s breath caught as the giant summon spooned against her, one clawed paw moving to delicately cradle her womb, resting atop the very scars he had left there on his initial summoning. She felt soft pressure on her back as his chest rose and fell with each breath.

_He’s treating me like a mate,_ she thought, and realized that for all intents and purposes, she was. _I was mated by a monster. _The realization that she had, after all, not only had sex with Lustre but also been _bred _by him sent a tether of giddy wonder through her that chased the worries away. _I’m my summon’s breeder. His breeding bitch. I’m going to give him offspring._

Trailing one of her own hands down Lustre’s arm to rest above the paw that caressed her womb, Annie smiled and let her worries melt away. She could figure out the details later. For now, it was time to accept that she was going to have a monsterborn kid—that she’d been properly mated by a massive beast.

And even if she hadn’t expected it, she had to admit—the idea was more than a little hot.

—

By now, Annie was perhaps a month away from her projected birth, and it showed. Her belly was paunched and big, unambiguously pregnant, and her little monsterborn within was quite active. The hormones of pregnancy, coupled with the spike in dark magic in her body from hosting a summon’s offspring, had left her _quite _horny.

Thankfully for her, Lustre was still keen to indulge his breeder. Whereas before he had been fierce and forward, now that she was ripe with his young he was surprisingly tender, fucking her slow and sweet. Sometimes he just held inside of her, letting her sigh and savor the feeling of his cock. Annie often gyrated her hips at these moments, slowly swirling his dick inside of her. She liked having her pussy stuffed with the same cock that had filled her womb with young, and whenever Lustre knotted her, she came without fail.

Once, in the afterglow of their climax, his knot still tight inside of her, Annie had let her mind drift away to playing over thoughts in her head. She _never _would have considered upon calling up a summon for the first time that she’d be bearing a child by it—and certainly not that she would have enjoyed not only the sex but the very expectation of bearing his child.

Idly tracing her fingers over her plump, pregnant belly, she smiled to herself. Sometimes the unexpected was a great, great thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Puptini! Her world and characters are super fascinating. Check her out on Twitter (https://twitter.com/puptini?lang=en) and FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/Puptini)! Both NSFW.


End file.
